The major focus of this proposal is to test a "putative" model which can be used to investigate the spontaneous recovery of behavioral function following damage to the CNS. Criteria are set up to aid in the design of experiments to test the "putative" model. Many of the criteria for this model have been met by previously published papers. The final set of empirical studies involves the testable hypothesis that an inbalance in 5-HT and NE in the hippocampus is a major element in the initial behavioral deficit. The return of balance between the two transmitters is then the crucial element in the recovery. The experiments outlined in this proposal directly test the model using treatments that have predictable outcomes based on the hypothesis of a critical balance between NE - 5-HT in the hippocampus. The information from these experiments will provide direction in asking questions concerning the cellular mechanisms of recovery, in particular, how does the system spontaneously regain a balance between NE and 5-HT.